


Fan

by RoseEssence



Series: Fan [1]
Category: Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, Gen, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Imaginary lovestory... I imagine tom as hero in the story...





	1. Chapter 1

Osheen was 20 years old when she saw one of Tom's movie and get attached to the character. Initially, she thought it was merely attraction but after 7 years of knowing him through media, she could tell that she is so much in love with him.

Osheen always went to Tom's movies premier held in Toronto but never once in her life she joined the crowd to yell his name or ask for autograph or for photograph. She just stands away from crowd watching him interacting poeple.

She felt like a fool to stand like a dumb while all others wanted an evidence to show everyone that they were with him, Osheen was fool to want nothing from him. Seven years have passed she saw each and every movie and video of him. His autograph and photographs are available on internet, she wants something from him that she knows she is never going to get.

Osheen belongs to an Indian family settled in Canada. She is so normal and ugly as compared to Tom. It is truly a miracle if she will ever have Tom. She was totally in contrast of him. Where he was heighted and fair and a gentleman with all the attention, she was taller, fairer and beautiful in Indian terms. But a fine difference between a famed celebrity of Britain and simple Indian girl can never go unnoticed.

That day she went to see Tom again and while talking to a fan Tom saw her watching him. Tom passes her smile but she thought it was indeed for someone else.

At night she kept thinking about him passing a smile which she didn't know was meant for whom. Next morning she went to work and her friends listened her story about the new experience of watching Tom again.  
They all tease her as they all know how madly she loves him. His name seriously calm her down everytime she was stressed.

Next year, there was a promotion party in America for a movie and Tom saw her again. Tom call Luke (his publicist) and asked him that who is that girl. He said " I saw her so many times and now... I don't know. Ask someone if she is someone member. Her eyes irritate me, I would like to talk to her if possible"

Luke tried to confirm her role on all occasions but no one knows who is she. When she saw one of Tom's staff coming to talk to her, she immediately left the place.

After coming home, she just hoped that Tom wouldn't have noticed her. May be she is in a desperate desire to have his attention but in truth she don't want Tom to know her. He will not like her and this will break her heart. Even if he will talk to her and treat her like anyother ordinary fan, it will also hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have imagined tom as a very very big movie star...

So after 7 years watching Tom, she went to press conference to see him. This time Tom saw her again and recognised her. Tom gesticulate his body guards to stop her after this conference so that no one else would know him doing that and his body guards also recognised her so they understand.

Tom find her distinct in her features she has black hairs, black eyes and not so fair skin. Her body was not maintained, she was a very ordinary woman. But what piqued Tom's interest was the look her eyes were giving him. Like someone was looking at an expensive thing that they could never buy yet hold it most dear.

After the conference, Osheen was about to leave the halls when Tom's body guard stopped her and gave her a chit. It was a message from Tom. 'I really wanted to meet you but was so busy and had to leave early but meet me in the evening 8pm outside this hall. I would like it if you will accept my request, mam. -Tom hiddleston'

Before she could ask anything his body guard was not there. For 4 hours she was thinking whether to go or not. She can't really believe him. No matter how much she had seen him on T.V. or at premieres but she didn't really know him. She didn't know his mentality and there were other things from which she wants to save herself. She just can't hurt herself because if any of her expectations were not fulfilled, she will be broken. She knew that expectations hurt but she found it better not to meet that person and expect anything.

Osheen was always very soft hearted and innocent person. So many poeple left her in her life. Her friends, her teacher and her first love. He never loved her, he was in love with some other girl. Osheen don't want to give herself another shock of separation. She hate separation and farewells.

It was 8 o'clock on the clock, she got goosebumps to take this decision but at last she didn't went. She collapsed on her bed and tears started falling from her eyes. What if he will feel hurted?


	3. Chapter 3

She tried so much to ignore her love. For one year, she didn't went to see Tom. She tried to forget him but it seems like the whole world wanted her to remember him again and again.

Again the premiere of Tom's movie was in Toronto and she tried so much to stop but she went again. She was helpless by her love. 

When she reached there, she saw so many celebrities and then Tom came and crowd shouted and cried his name. Tom came to give autographs when his body guard came to him and whispered something in his ear to which he nodded.

When movie started, for the first time Tom ran away from the back gate and reached his car. He opened the door and sat in it. Osheen was there.

Tom said "who are you? Is it me or you really stare me like that?" He looked at her, there was a tape to cover her mouth.  
He took it off "yeah, sorry. Tell me now"

Osheen spoke "what are you talking about? "

"What is your name, lady?"

"I am Osheen. Did you just kidnapped me?"

"When you want to talk to someone and they just don't have time for you. Well! You have to opt other methods to create time in their schedule for yourself"

"What you want?"

"What I want? What you want, lady? Why do you see me like anything?"

"I... it's your mistake. I mean, don't you come to premieres so that poeple could see you?"

"Are you my fan?"

Osheen bring forward her hand and gestured to freed her as her hands were tied. Tom opened the rope's knots. The brushing of his fingers against her skin sent chills in her body. When she was freed "I want to go"

"Hey! You really have to tell me please why do you do that? Staring me like that makes me feel..."

She cut him off "uncomfortable. Sorry I will never do that again"

"I was going to say special somehow... a different kind of special. Everyone was happy and satisfied with my photos and signatures. You never asked for these things. Who are you? Are you even real?"

"What?"

"I hope you are not just my imagination"

"Imagination? Look sir, I really want to go please"

"I have never seen this, what I saw in your eyes. It seems like you see me as a person and everyone else, they saw me as an actor or celebrity. You understand what I am saying?"

Osheen felt so uncomfortable that she almost started crying "I just want to go please"

"Fine" he extended his hand " then promise me, you will meet me tomorrow same time same place"

"What do you want from me? "

"Few days. I am here for few days, I want you to meet me everyday. Could you give me that?"

"Why?"

"You have so many questions. I won't harm you. Please, will you come?"

"I don't know"

"I know you will"

Osheen looked at him and he passed her a cheeky smile. She opened the door and walked away. One of Tom's guards asked "sir, why do we kidnapped her?"

"She refused my invitation to meet me yet she visited my premiere venues just to see me from last so many years. There is something see wants and I want to help her. She is a disturbed soul and besides she is the only person who didn't see my fame, my clothes, my show off. I saw her, she looked at me like no one else ever did to me. And after so many years of being in the limelight, I really need someone to see me like an ordinary person, not a damn famed actor who turned everything into gold whatever he touches. Sometimes, you came above everyone and just realise one day that no one is there standing with you to share all those heights..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom was confused, he didn't know why that girl has such an impact on him. Everytime he thought about her, he just remember the way she looks at him. Tom sat on the chair and after reading novel, he put it on his lap, take off his specs and lean backward with eyes closed. He rewind his conversation with her in his mind and he realised he was very intimidating to her. He thought he will show his cool side to her and apologise for what he did. In his mind, Tom start building up a conversation between him and Osheen. What will he say to her tomorrow? How will he start the conversation? Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, what if she will not come tomorrow? But a part of him strongly believe she will meet him tomorrow.

Osheen described the whole incident to her friend Lisa.

Lisa said "no way. Are you kidding me?"

"This is truth"

"Look I am not a fool. Ok. I think your mind is playing with you"

Osheen sighed heavily "fine, tell me what should I do if someone call me to meet him?"

"You mean someone like Tom hiddleston? Tall, fair, handsome and rich? Babe I wouldn't even have given it second thought"

"Yeah but....." She thought that thats why she is different from everyone. For all Canadians it is easy to be in relationships, have fun with guys and waste there lives if they want to but for her, it was not possible. Her family have such a hold on her life that she felt caged sometimes in all their traditional values. But to some extent these values are good. Arranged marriage, superstitions and traditions is all that made her the person she is. A pure-hearted girl with so much emotions that is very rear in these poeple around her.

She told her parents that she has to work for some late nights and decided to meet Tom. May be if God brought him to her life, it would be for her own good and she can't deny the fact that how much her heart is pushing her to meet him.

Next day she went and stand in front of the hall waiting for him to meet her. She was feeling like she should wear something best out of her clothes collection but she came directly from office so clothes must be appropriate for office.

A man came to her and whispered "hello Osheen how are you? I am glad you came"

Osheen frowned to recognise this man she felt like she had seen him somewhere but where? She narrowed her eyes to remember. Then he took off his shades and winked with his green eye.

She recognised that man was Tom and he was wearing shades, cap and beard with moustache. She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth. "Don't speak anything. Call me... Alex"

His cold hand was very much seducing and that instant she saw the hollow of his neck and she wanted to lick that but.... 'control' her mind said. She never felt like that for anyone but this man is so perfect for her to control herself. He took his hand off "will you say something now?"

"Ah! You look lovely in beard"

"Yeah thats mine"

"Wow, you have great testosterone. Which gives you so much long beard of brown colour with silky hairs in one day. You look like Japanese"

"You have no idea about the ability of my testosterone"  
He saw her getting uncomfortable with that talk.  
"Besides this is to cover my face from media. It would be more great if they will think I am chinese... ah.. Japanese... whatever"

"Yeah Japanese with British green eyes, blond hairs and well great face... with silky beard and curly hairs"

"Wow you remember my features like a happy birthday song. Lets go and see some of your features"

"If you talk these kinds of things, I am going, really"

"Ok fine. I was just saying, you know me so much and I want to know you so let's go sit somewhere and talk"

They walked in the nearby restaurant and sat on a table. They ordered ice cream to eat while he shared so many things about himself which Osheen already knew and she shared her family history.

Tom commented "oh so Indian. Wow! I've heard it's a very great place, so cultured and the diversity is amazing thing to behold"

"Yeah. And so much chains"  
He saw Osheen lost in her thoughts looking at distance.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Well I have to say that you are totally different person today. You are speaking to me normally..."

"Yeah, I think your look works. I am really not feeling nervous around you today"

"Well thats great. I will stick to that look"

He placed his right hand on the chair and shift a little upward amd winced in pain. It was strange that he was eating with his left hand. As far as Osheen has observed he is not lefty. She asked him "did something happened to your hand?"

He looked at her and showed his hand covered with blood. She jumped from her chair and grap his hand.  
"What is this? How did this happen?"

"That... umm... my hotel room is on the second floor and... well... I can't certainly jump from there so when I climbed down..."

"What? Climb down? Don't they have stairs or elevators?"

"I don't want everyone to know I am here to meet you, not even my body guards"

Osheen saw him in disbelief "why?.... what do you want? Why are you wasting time on me? You would surely have more important works to do. You don't like to waste any second of your life, why waste it on me?"

"Osheen... I can't reply any of those questions right now, I can just tell you this much that... I want to know you and whatever is happening between us, I like it"

"What is happening? I don't know what you are thinking but we have just met and no matter much I lov... I... I like to see you. You are a celebrity and I am an ordinary girl, nothing could happen between us. This is a normal meeting. That's it"

"Well my lady poeple in my country call it a date"

"I am not your lady..."

"Thats a res...."

"And poeple in my country call it a meeting"

"Date"

"Meeting"

"Date"

"Mee.... fine look Tom..."

"Alex"

"Fine whatever. We are strangers and if you expect anything, you should better go to someone else. There are plenty of girl who could do anything with you... anything you want." She paid the bill and left by saying "get yourself bandage"

Osheen was going towards her home, for the whole path she heard footsteps following her. She turned "Thomas just go please"

Tom was standing there "do you really think I am here with you just for all that?"

"What do you want? I am a stranger for you and you came to me without security. It is not wise. Look Tom go... you don't know what you want... enjoy your life forget me"

"I know what exactly I want and now when I think I could have that you are just going. Will you be my friend, Osheen?"

"There could be only one relationship between us" she pointed towards him "celebrity" then pointed towards herself "fan"

"Osheen come on. One could even make friends with strangers and we know each other from years"

"Really?"

"Atleast I saw you all those years"  
He extended hand for handshake. "Friends?"

Osheen shook her head and walked away "Fan"

"Friends"

"Fan"

"Friends"

She stopped and looked at his hand "why haven't you cover it yet?"  
She took off her white scarf from her neck and wrapped it on his hand and tied it. "It could become worse if you don't care"

He hold her hand "I will not take care of it if you won't accept my friendship"

"Thomas..."

"Please Osheen, please. I love it when you call me Thomas, want to listen it again and again. Please accept"

"I can't see truth in your words"

"Then look into my eyes"

"Ok dialogue master but why the hell are you wearing these shades. It's night and you are certainly looking suspicious"

He laughed but didn't took off his shades "tell me that we are friends"

"Fine but just leave my hand" he left.  
"Good one more second and I would have jumped on him" she whispered to herself.

"Did you said something?"

She looked up at him "hmm... no"

"So we are friends now?"

"Yes"

"It means you will come to meet me tomorrow"

"Fine I'll come"

"Yes!!" She looked at him to see why he is acting like a child.  
"Oh I brought something for you I forget to give it"  
He put his hand in inner pocket of his jacket and took out a orange-yellow rose and gave it to her.

She hesitated first but then accepted it and she left for her home after promising him to meet tomorrow. On their ways they both felt like teenagers in love. Walking in a rhythm like flying in the air and looking at the things they gave to each other. Tom was looking at the scarf and Osheen was looking at the flower. Tom is desperately waiting for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Osheen... Osheen" Osheen's mother called her.

"Yes mother" she was getting ready.

"Dear just try to come to home early today"

"Why mom?"

"Someone is coming"

Osheen took one toast and her bag. She left home in hurry she was getting late and said "I told you I am busy these days but I'll try to come back soon. Ok bye mom"

Osheen was thinking about Tom for the whole day. Lisa shake her "hey, who is this guy tell me"

"I've already told you"

"Osheen why would Tom hiddleston himself call you to meet him?"

"Fine, it's not him. His name is Alex and we are just friends"

"Well the way you were drowning in his thoughts you will soon become his lover"

Osheen focused on her work.

Lisa continued "hey tell me. Is he cute?"

Osheen rolled her eyes.

"Smart?"

Osheen faced her back towards Lisa. Lisa came in front of her. "Rich?"

"Lisa, let me concentrate. I have to check all the transactions of today and finish my work as soon as possible"

"You are going to meet him today again?"

"I have work to do" Osheen said angrily but in calm tune.

At evening Osheen got late and when she reached to meet Tom he was already standing there. She smiled and they shook their hands.

"Oh my god... this is Alex"

Osheen's eyes widened in shock from where does this voice came from? She turned around to see Lisa was standing there. Osheen thanked god in her heart that Tom was in the same covering look.

Lisa walked towards them "he is your type... great"

Osheen introduced them to each other and asked Lisa why is she here.

"I am just going" then Lisa whispered in Osheen's ear "but you have to tell me all details tomorrow ok"  
She said her byes and went.

Osheen apologised to Tom "I am really sorry. I was unaware that she was spying on me"

"It's ok. My cover worked out well"

"Yeah, thanks to your beard"

They started walking together.

"She said you are my type should feel offended?"

"Am I that bad?"

"In your disguise, yes"

"It would have been a great insult for you to walk with me then"

Osheen stopped and looked at him "and if you reveal your true identity, we both know who will feel insulted to walk with latter"

Tom hold her from shoulders "I don't feel any insult in admitting that I am with you"

"You are not with me"

"I mean I come here to meet you"

"Really? Then why are in disguise"

"So that my time with you don't get disturbed by stupid media poeple. You already have so much little time in your day to meet me. Just few hours for few days and I don't want to waste them"

"I spent 3 hours yesterday with you"

"Yeah look just three... I told you, very short time"

"I have to go early today"

"What? you were already late"

"I know but mom wants me home early today. Someone is coming home"

Tom looked at him like a pleading puppy.

Osheen told "I am here for one hour. Lets just not waste it in such talks. Right?"

Tom gave a half-hearted smile and they started walking. They told each other about themselves. Tom was the one continuing conversation when there were long pauses. He told Osheen some depths of acting and different aspects of it. Osheen was very fond of acting and loves to watch movies and behind camera happenings.

In there conversation Tom said "oh by the way I am not going to give you your scarf back, thats mine now"

Osheen smiled "how's your hand now?"

Tom showed bandaged hand "better"

"So you climb down from window again"

"Ah... actually got caught. My security guards found out that I am not in the room and they checked camera footage and when I went back there was a great mess. So I apologised and hardly controlled the matter to go out in media. They allowed me to meet you..." He gave her a smile.

"So rapunzel got caught in her first attempt to leave the tower and see the outside world... sad"

"Will my story be like that? Do I get to marry someone ordinary? Or do I ever get to marry at all? I really need love, Osheen. Permanent sort of"

"You keep on throwing yourself in wrong arms. They all used you and left you. You are dumb to love anyone so much"

"Hmm... you seem to be like perfectionist in love"

"I don't know if you would believe it or not but I am expert in this. My friends take advice from me about their relationships. I can tell in one meeting who is attracted towards you. Thats how perfect I am"

"Ooh... really wow. Ok tell me what I think about you?"  
He folded his arms, crossed them near his chest faced towards her.

She looked at him and drown into his eyes. So deep and green. His look send chills in her body. Even in his disguise he is looking so attractive. "I think you claim me as your friend"

"That I've already told you but I want to know what's inside my heart"

"There is lonliness inside your heart, you want love, you need it. Anybody could tell you, all your friends around you are married. They have children. You are alone, Tom. I really want to give you a advice find a girl, get married and have children" she placed hand on his chest "otherwise you will be left all alone one day and you will become old before oldage. Now I have to go, bye"

Tom was standing there, gazing the road, hands in pockets. She walked away from him. He asked "whom do I get marry?"

Osheen said loudly slightly looking backward "there are plenty who could do anything... anything you want"  
Osheen waved bye in the air without looking at him.

Tom waved but snapped the hand in the air and turn around.

When Osheen reached home a new surprise awaits for her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Osheen reached home, her mother took her to her room. There was a Indian traditional dress on the table. Her mother pointed towards the dress "wear it and come down. A boy and his family came to see you"

"See me? What do you mean?"

"See you for marriage"

Osheen was blank with shock.

"Now you understand it. Go get ready fast you are already late"

Osheen turned and said in feeble voice "I don't want to marry yet"

Her mother became angry "yet? What do you mean? You are 28 now. When will you get married after I will die or after the proposal for good boys stop coming? Get ready and come downstairs fast"

Her mother left the room. She got dressed and when to meet the boy's family. She didn't gave good replies to their questions and was certainly not in a good mood. When the family went her family scolded her for her weird behaviour and her mother sat on sofa worrying about what will happen to her daughter if the boys family refused for marriage.

Osheen went to her room and cried for whole night. Next day, she went to office and burst in anger at Lisa's questioning. She completed her work as soon as possible and went to meet Tom but he came at same time.

When he came she said angrily "where were you? I was waiting for you from 1 hour"

"How do I came to know you are coming early today?"

Tom looked at her puffy eyes and red face "are you ok? You don't look very much in good mood today"

Osheen sighed and started crying. When he tried to stop her from crying "hey what happened? Tell me"

Osheen hugged him but her one arm was between them. Tom thought about whether to hug her back or not. He gave her a little squeeze with his arms. She backed off and told him that what happened and she doesn't want to marry yet.

"Then say no"

"That is not easy and my mother will kill me if I will do that"

"Really?"

"I mean she is so much worried about me she will scold me. She wants my good"

Osheen was still crying. Tom asked "ok tell me what will make your mood good I will do that for you. Shopping?... Ice cream?... Chocolate?... Come on say something"

Osheen didn't said anything.

"Fine come with me I knew a perfect place to enlighten your mood"

They went at the side of river sat on the shore and watched the sun setting down. Tom leaned backward on a pole and saw Osheen shivering with cold. "Hey" he opened his coat "come to me"

Osheen went to him, placed her head on his chest just below his chin and her shoulder digging his chest. She was sitting facing the river. He covered both of them with coat.

She was only wondering how far it will go like this. She knew it that she is in love with Tom but that love was never like if she will not get him she will die. She could live without him but now, after spending three days with him her desires are taking new heights and her mind wanted to control her but her heart is on the protesting mode. She has no control left on her desires to have this man in her life forever. She shifted and hugged him fully with both arms open and he hugged her back.

She slept in his arms. Sleep generally overtook her after crying and when she woke up, she realised it is late. Tom passed her smiled "I didn't wake you up because I didn't want to disturb you. You were looking very satisfied with your sleep"

She picked up her bag "I have to go"

"Nothing new"

She was kneeling near him "thankyou for today" she lean forward and kissed his cheek but was afraid to do so. He is a celebrity and being kissed by such an ordinary girl could be a little awkward for him. But to her relief he smiled back. They stood up and she asked "you are here for how many days?"

"Oh I think 4 more days left then I am going london to celebrate Christmas with family and then shooting, shooting, shooting"

"We shouldn't meet again"  
Osheen wants to save herself from heartbreak.

"But why? I am here for 4 days why not enjoy rather than wasting time on these talks"

"I am going"

Tom grab her forearm "hey promise me you will say no to your family for marriage"

"I'll try" she looked at him and grab his beard and took it off "I hate this beard. Yours would be way better than this"

"Ouch... fine I'll change my look tomorrow. Will you come?"

Osheen sighed and faced downward "I am helpless"

"No I am not forcing you"

"Don't worry you are not the one who makes me helpless..... I should go. Good night"

They walked towards their homes. Both knew their feelings yet strongly object to admit them because they are afraid to loose each other or to get hurt by each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry story is getting longer and longer... but if I will not give details the lovestory will be very simple and short...


	7. Chapter 7

When Osheen came home her mother was crying and when she saw Osheen, she started blaming Osheen for the rejection of marriage proposal by the boy's family.

"It's ok mom there will be another suitor don't worry" Osheen's brother said.

"There will be many proposal but marriage will be arranged if she will want it. How would someone say yes when she keeps on giving her bad impressions?"

Without a word Osheen went to her room. She was so much stressed out with the current happenings that she slept without eating anything. In the morning she left early to complete her work soon and went to see Tom.

She was one hour early but Tom was there. He said "my instincts were saying that you will come soon"

She came running and hugged him. "The boy's family said no"

"So you are free now"

"Until my family finds another suitor for me"

Osheen felt giddy. She hold her forehead.

"What happened?"

"I haven't ate anything from last night. I think I am hungry thats why feeling very low"

"Let's go eat something"

They were eating and talking. "You look different in your beard"

"This is my real beard"

"Thats why it's very less scattered on your face. I can't be able to see your face in the previous one"

Tom smiled. Osheen looked at him and hesitate to ask "will you... I mean... sometimes I really feel like talking to someone but no one's around to listen to me and I had a quarrel with my only friend. So I was thinking that you definitely have a mobile phone. Right?"

"765...7467"

"What?"

"My phone number. When you feel bored call me or text me. Though I can't be able to reply everytime. Sometimes I am just so busy in work"

"I don't remember the number actually"

He picked up her mobile opened the lock and saw his photo on it's wallpaper. He showed it to her "I am impressed"

"Thats... you are an actor. Anyone could use your photo"

He dialed his number and call himself. "There you go now you have my number"

"And you have mine, how tricky"

Tom paid the bill and they started walking. There hands were touching again and again. "I don't like when someone else pay my bills"

"You paid for ice cream that day. So we are even"

Tom hold her hand slowly. She didn't protest nor she hold his hand in return. She dared to get to attached to him but it is already very late, she has already given him so much space in her life. She wished to die right there in his arms because once he will leave, Osheen knew her life will become ordinary again. Right now, she feels like princess walking with her prince but her mind remind her 'not your prince'. Her heart ached and she freed her hand.

She faced him "I have no talks left for today. I think I should leave"

Tom came near her "Don't worry I have plenty of things to talk about. Come on"

Tom asked her " I really want to know why did you keep on watching me all those years"

"I've already told you, you are a thing to see thats why you came wearing fantastic suits, isn't it? Otherwise whats the need of such show off just buy ten suits. That will be plenty for whole year"

Tom laughed a little "why don't you ever give expected replies"

"I am like that... a little stubborn, aggressive, mysterious and negative minded"  
After sometime "so three days left... huh?"

"Yeah three... all the way to London" making hand in plane's shape and direct it upward.

"I hate travelling"

"What do you like? You never told me that"

"I don't know. I just know my two favourite things. My favourite colour and favourite actor. Thats it"

"Oh... what's your favourite colour?"

"Lemon yellow"

"The poeple who liked this colour wants to be in someone's limelight. They want love and attention desperately. I've read it somewhere"

"That could never happened tough, right?"

"Whose love you want that you don't have yet in your life, Osheen?"  
Tom came closer looking straight into her eyes.

"You... I mean and you are my favourite actor" Osheen looked away.

Tom smiled. She gave her answer but celeverly cover it. Their hearts ached to go away from each other that day. They wanted to say everything out. Tom always believe in love without any clauses or conditions and he has definitely fallen for her. She was ordinary, no make up, no waxing, no perfect body shape. She was not slim trim, no highlighted facial features, no accessories wearing but still he fell for her. Every other girl is different from her they do all these things. May be it's like the rear breed of a animal is much appreciated in the zoo. But something is there in her that is so piercing to Tom's soul that he can't control his heart ache from going away from her and his lips to kiss her that instant.

"I am feeling very tired. I think I should leave now"

Tom nodded. It is very hard for him to let her go that day. And when she left him, he felt like she took his heart with herself that day. Tom can't wait to meet his heart again as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day they were sitting on the bench in the garden talking to each other. When a girl came to them "oh my god are you Tom hi..."

Tom started coughing and started fumbling in some other language that Osheen don't know whether it's even a language or not.

Osheen stood up and spoke to girl "you've mistaken everyone asks him these type of questions and... "

Tom grab Osheen's shoulder from backward and keeps on saying weird things in different voice, acting like an agrressive person.

Osheen continued "you see he is very aggressive. Everyone disturbs him asking these stupid questions. He looks like celebrity but he is not"

Tom was acting really weird and Osheen was getting embarrassed of it so she pinched him and he become a little normal still facing downward hiding his face with his cap.

Osheen apologised "I am sorry for his behaviour really. You see he is like that. He is Alex by the way not any celebrity. He is my...."

Tom cut her off "husband"

Osheen looked at him and then at girl "yeah. So I am so sorry"

Girl make weird face and went "It's ok"

Osheen stared at Tom "what was that?"

"I don't want her to tell all media I am here"

Osheen laughed out loud "you were stupid. You really scared her"

Tom also laughed, caught her hand and they left the garden quickly. They stopped at one place still laughing. She hold his neck and placed a thumb on his cheek. He also did the same. A part of her wanted Tom to just kiss her but she won't allow herself to initiate anything like that.

Tom bored his eyes deep into her's finding the signs of love. Slowly Osheen realised that he was not going to do anything like that and she stepped back. Her heart took a strong decision so that she could save herself from heartbreak after two days.

She told him "I can't be able to meet you again"

Suddenly Tom frowned "why? What happened?"

"I have work in the office so I really think it's enough"

Tom felt a heartbreak and his eyes filled with water.

Osheen continued to speak "so I think it is the last time we are meeting" it broke her from inside to say it.

Tom sighed heavily "and here I was going to request you to spend day after tomorrow with me, full day"  
He smiled on his foolishness.

Osheen felt it so hard to say "so I think this is a bye now" she placed her hand on his chest "goodbye"

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder an give her small kiss on lips. Before she could open her eyes again and see Tom's face, she turned and walked away from him, almost like running away from him.

Tom whispered to himself "they say get married, have children, it's your age... I want to be loved first... truly loved"


	9. Chapter 9

Next day Osheen spent her day in stress and cried for whole night. She realised she just can't live without Tom but it is too late. She encouraged herself to meet him one last time and everything will be fine. She texted him to meet next day on the same place but in the morning. He didn't replied back.

Osheen went to meet him next day and he was not there. After waiting for one hour when she decided to leave he called her name from distance and came running towards her. His breaths were heavy. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and gave it to her. He was very neatly dressed today in suit but wearing cap with it.

Osheen asked him "you are coming from some interview or what"

"Hardly finished it early and came running here... have to meet you" he knew that day Osheen was lying so he didn't ask her anything about why she came to meet him. All that matters is that she is here to meet him.

Tom take out a white clothing which Osheen recognised as her scarf and he wrapped it around her neck and tied it loosely.

"I thought you said you are not going to give it back"

"I haven't" Tom replied.

Tom offered her his arm "Let's go"

She took it and they walked, ate, talked and whole day was passed in the blink of an eye for them. They saw sun fully taking it's height in the sky and now it's about to set. They were on the same shore of the river.

Tom stood up and asked Osheen for dance and played a song in his mobile.

Osheen replied " I am a terrible dancer. I mean I am nothing in front of you"  
But she accepted his hand and they started to turn and swirl slowly and slowly. She placed her head on his chest and moved her hand slowly from his hand to hug him. She tightened her arms around him and hugged him, one arm tight on his shoulder and other on his waist. He happily took her in his arms. He inhaled the rear smell of her body mixed with her perfume. The smell he was inhaling from her scarf from almost a week but he had to get it washed because it was blood-stained and he want that smell back on scarf as he is used to inhale it and feel her around, he wants the essence of her to remain with him while he will go away from her.

Osheen looked up at him and kissed him softly on his lips and stopped to see his reaction. In response, Tom carried her up and they kissed open-heartedly. She kissed him leaning downward but can't be able to kiss for much longer she broke it and breathe heavily.

Tom put her down and moved her hairs away from her face. In embarrassment she hugged him so that she don't have to face him and said "I love you Thomas"

All those words echoed in his ears several times and he closed his eyes in relief and caged those words in his heart.

Tom raised her faced with his hand "look at me. I love you too, Osheen"

It is really unbelievable for her to accept this as reality, never ever even in her wildest dreams she thought about such a day to come in her life. She was really feeling like a fantasy going on in her life.

But soon they both become sad. As much as it is amazing that they have expressed their feelings, it is also truth that they are not going to meet again, may be never again.

Tom assured "I will come back to meet you soon. Ok?"

They were walking towards Osheen's house. "I will understand if that will never happen"

"You mean so much to me Osheen. You have no idea what do you make me feel... normal. Normal is way better. I feel like I don't have to live upto other's expectations, I could also live normally. And above all I need your love" he hold her from her waist. "So I am coming for you. Just don't marry some stupid Indian boy please"

Osheen smiled "no matter what will happen, just remember that I love you. Even if I will get married to someone stupid"

"That won't happen"

Osheen felt very sad "you have to go now. This is my home"

Tom came closer to her, it is so hard for him to leave her "Is there any case you could elope with me?"

Osheen smiled and placed hand on his chest and walked away "bye. See you soon"

Tom called her from back "hey Osheen"

She turned back, he went to her and kissed her and took scarf from her neck "thats mine. Bye"

Osheen shook her head in disbelief and walked away. Tom stood there to see her enter her house and he left for his hotel. All the way he was thinking when will he meet her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am ending this story right here because this is how a lovestory should end but if you want to read what will happen afterwards I will write it in the next part... that would not be a lovestory... because that would be struggles to get love and to live life together...


End file.
